


A Changed Plan

by XanderLuvsAll



Series: Family Loyalty [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderLuvsAll/pseuds/XanderLuvsAll
Summary: Things begin to change when Aerys calls for Stannis to come to court





	A Changed Plan

While there can be no doubt that Stannis was a Baratheon, there was also no doubt that he was a Targaryen. For while Stannis had the raven black hair of a Baratheon he also had half of his hair silver. Much like Valarr Targaryen had have as well as having the amethyst eys of a Targaryen along with the high cheekbones and the slim lithe body. The rest was all Baratheon, a perfect mix, making him almost the twin of his father Steffon while his brother Robert took after their grandfather Ormund Baratheon. Rhaelle was quite happy to have someone that reminded her of her family, espically after Summerhall had taken almost all of it from her. Rhaelle may have had a strained relationship with them thanks to all of her siblings abandoning their duty causing her to be basically sacrificed to the Baratheons but she did love them and miss them. So Stannis was by far her favorite.

It would also lead to something that would not have happened otherwise without Stannis actually looking the part of more then one part of his bloodline.. Aerys wished to have more of his family at his side and since Steffon had the Storm lands to rule, he chose Stannis. At eight years old Stannis went to Kings Landing to be the Kings page. For THE first time In Stannis's life he had truly been chosen first for something and he loved it.

Robert was furious which made it more enjoyable for him. Robert demanded to be chosen, saying repeatedly that as the eldest he should have all the honors until Steffon ended up yelling at him for being greedy and an unkind brother. Rhaelle had quite a bit more to say about his attitude. Cassana was gravely disappointed in her eldest child.

Stannis didn't care though and was quite happy to go to King's Landing with his father a month later. It was the first time he had ever really left Storms End or been alone with his father. Stannis always preferred his own company or that of Rhaelle while Steffon spent most of his with Robert as he knew that his heir needed a lot of work. Steffon had always planned on having Robert be a page at Court just as he had been but as Aerys had chosen Stannis after their introduction to court there was nothing he could do. Aerys had called Robert a dark brute that did not deserve to call Steffon father or Rhaelle grandmother. So STeffon knew that there would be no bringing Robert to court so he was at a lost as to what he would do with his eldest son .And at a lost as to how Stannis would cope in Kings Landing.

His second son was always so series, he very rarely smiled and Steffon had only ever heard him actually laugh with his grandmother. Steffon had always loved Stannis and would never allow harm to come to his son. In the farthest reaches of his mind he would even admit that he loved Stannis more then Robert. He even knew that Stannis would have been a far better Lord then Robert would be but Stannis was also stubborn and unchanging in his will. Which was not a good combination to be in Kings Landing. Court was filled with people that would think of nothing to use a child's weakness against him. Steffon trusted his family, both in Storms End and in Kings Landing but he didn't trust the vipers that surrounded them.

Steffon may be the blood of the dragon but he was grateful too never sit the throne and even more grateful his boys would never either. Robert going to Court had always been the plan as his eldest needed to understand how the nobles worked, how the Game worked and what it was to be a Lord. All that Steffon had learned serving in his grandfather's Court. Steffon always intended to keep Stannis close though, perhaps fostering him with the Estermonts but never outside of his domain. Aerys had changed all that. Or perhaps the Gods had by having Stannis look the way he did. Now Steffon was left scrambling in how top prepare his son for Court.,

"Stannis, I need you to understand that while you will be physically safe in the Red Keep, there are people there that will seek to use you. To gain undue influence over you...To use you for your connections to us and to the Throne. You must not trust anyone there save for those that are your blood or those that they say are safe."

Stanniis looks closely at his father while Steffon tried not to curse at himself. That was not a good way to warn his very practical son. Stannis was all about his duty even at his age. Anything that Stannis believed he was duty bound to do such as his studies, spending time training or being a 'good son' he did without question. Stannis was smart, there was no question of that but Stannis could not look past believing that everyone should do their duty. That they were honor-bound to their duty above all else. Steffon didn't know how to tell Stannis how Court was. 

Nor did Steffon figure out how to do it the rest of their travels thou he did try everyday and only confused his son more. Once they arrived in Kings Landing and rode to the Keep, they were greeted by the royal family. Stannis did a perfect bow before them but before he could even rise Aerys was grasping his face and smiling into the eyes that marked him a dragon.

"Welcome to Our service, my cousin."

Then Aerys turned to Steffon and they talked while Rhaella drew Stannis to her and hugged him gently. "You have so much of Rhaelle in you, child."

"thank you, Your Majesty"

"Rhaella, we are cousins. You are the blood of the dragon. So you must call us by our names. For you are beneath no one. Rhaegar, come greet your cousin."

Stannis turned to the Prince and for the first time in his life felt his breath catch.

"Hello,cousin."Rhaegar Targaryen smiled gently at Stannis Baratheon and everything changed.


End file.
